


Hunter

by TereziMakara



Series: Fic or Treat! Fills - Year 2 [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Blood, Community: monthlysupergo, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Kamui has a small taste of his prey.





	Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



_Trembling, crawling across my skin_  
_Feeling your cold, dead eyes_  
_Stealing the life of mine_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Dance with the Devil_ by Breaking Benjamin.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/179988569571/kamui-created-for-the-fic-or-treat-event-at-the)


End file.
